


Море

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Romance, Woman on Top
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Если вас останавливает только наша рабочая связь, молю вас, забудьте. Хотя бы на один вечер…
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 8





	Море

— Мы… не должны этого делать…  
Она закрывает за ним дверь, тихо, чтобы никто не смог их услышать. В этом крыле должно быть спокойно, но всё-таки осторожность не помешает.

— Отведите меня домой, полковник, прошу вас, — Риза отводит взгляд только чтобы не смущать его, сама едва держит себя в руках. Взгляды, разговоры, попытки спасти друг друга, осторожные — или наоборот — слишком крепкие объятия, особенно когда на счету каждая секунда.

Она читала в его глазах всё, что жаждала высказать сама, а он всё не хотел и не хотел признаваться.

— Я готова отказаться от звания лейтенанта, лишь бы вы были живы и здоровы, — обронила однажды Риза, тут же зажав губы пальцами. Кто только за язык тянул, спрашивается, кто?.. Всю жизнь сидеть без перспектив с тихой семейной жизнью в обнимку, зная, что Рой Мустанг добивается своей цели, как ни в чём не бывало, но… не слишком ли большая плата?

Он кивает, сжимая в ладони её ледяные пальцы. Она прячет нежный взгляд под ресницами. Октябрь в этом году в Аместрисе выдался холодным, Рой так и не смог отпустить её пальцев, пусть Риза и настаивала, шикая на него: «Ну же, полковник, пустите, заметят…»

Риза прикладывает свою ладонь к губам, затем прижимает к щеке Роя.  
— Лейтенант, хватит этих издёвок, — встряхивает головой Рой. — Я не могу этого допустить. Я вас… не могу я… Мы ведь…

Риза прикрывает глаза с пылающими огоньками — языки пламени в опалённых стенах камина, отблески в бокале с коньяком. Риза кусает губу, убирает руку за спину, почти ошпаренную, пальцами сама тянется к его камзолу, к пуговицам.

«Почему?» — немой вопрос.

Неужели Оливия? Неужели Мария Росс? А вдруг…

— Я бы и сам отказался от всего, от собственной спокойной жизни ради вашей сохранности и сохранности Аместриса… — он глотает окончание фразы, сплёвывает воздух, которым едва не поперхнулся. — Ради вас, ради вас, Риза, чтоб ему неладно! — Прикрываться защитой Отечества сейчас бессмысленно — позади стоял весь Аместрис, а взглядом Рой жадно цеплялся за Ризу, за её горящие жаринками щёки, тяжело вздымающуюся грудь.

— Вы назвали меня…

— Риза, Риза, Риза! — губы подрагивали, пока он проговаривал её имя. Он вспоминал всю ярость, которую испытал глядя на Зависть, отнявшую у него Хьюза. Риза соврала, но эта сладкая ложь должна была стать правдой.

Риза прижимается к нему, проводит горячей ладонью по затылку, по шее, и он коротко выдыхает в её ухо, касаясь губами серёжки.

— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста… — она проводит пальцами по его плечам, стягивает сейчас такой тяжёлый камзол.

Он перехватывает её ладонь.  
— Нет. Если я это сделаю, я перестану быть вашим командиром.

Керосин в лампе почти догорает, оставляя специфический запах. Где-то в прихожей тихо сопит пёс. Вой ветра за окном слышен громче голоса Роя Мустанга. Тот не в силах остановить собственное возбуждение, но себя… нет, себя, свои руки он учился долго контролировать. Он заправляет прядь волос за ухо Ризы.

Она цыкает.

— Тогда я сделаю это сама.

— Риза… — имя звенит хрусталём на губах, Рой зажмуривает глаза. Тяжело, слишком горячо.

— Если вас останавливает только наша рабочая связь, молю вас, забудьте. Хотя бы на один вечер… забудьте, — просит она, уверенно и громче, чем он сам.

— Вы пожалеете, лей…

Она смыкает указательным пальцем его губы.

— Я жалею лишь, что не сделала и не сказала этого всего раньше, — её глаза такие честные и такие пьяные сейчас. — Я жалею, что люблю вас больше своей работы, М… полк… Рой. — Последнее слово — точный выстрел, в яблочко, как она умеет. Рой восхищённо закрывает рот и, сдерживая внутри все пришедшие на ум ругательства, притягивает к себе Ризу для поцелуя.

Она бросается, тянется, будто оголодавший путник, не глуша ни силу, ни голос — тихий стон, губы накрыты губами Роя, она стряхивает с его спины мурашки, стряхивает вместе с пылью на падающем камзоле, тянется пальцами к белоснежной рубашке, дёргает сильнее, чем хотела изначально.

Рой прикрывает глаза:  
— Казённая…

— Я… простите, я зашью потом, пол…

— Рой.

Она кивает и расстёгивает дальше аккуратно, будто ей доверили отнестись к этой рубашке со всей возможной осторожностью, ставя на кон его жизнь.

Он снимает с неё одежду ещё медленнее, стягивая форменные штаны (а ведь юбку было бы быстрее и удобнее, думает он), ведя её под руку в спальню. Они складывают одежду где попало, будто и не боясь, что на них может отлежаться Хаяте.

Молча. Всё — молча. Касания, поцелуи, осторожные движения, медленно — снять покрывало с кровати, медленно — залезть в это белоснежное море, просторное, штиль простыней. Море ласкало их северным холодом, море дышало им в спины запахом свежего белья, море… Коньяк в её глазах, от которого Рой пьянел. Риза вдыхала его запах — дорогого одеколона смешанного с дымом, запах гордости и сейчас — покорности.

Говорила же — всё сделает сама.

Она сжимает его руки, топит его в белоснежном море простыней, его вместе с этой треклятой алхимией, оставляет быстрые, обжигающие поцелуи на теле, ложится грудью, и он вжимается в матрас, чувствуя на своей коже её твёрдые соски.

Он рассматривает её силуэт в полумраке, тянется, берёт в ладонь грудь и сжимает её, она вздыхает тихо-тихо, прижимая бёдрами к постели. Влага моря на коже, солёного; Риза — море, кровать — море, Аместрис — неспокойное, бушующее море, качает Роя, будто он корабль, ожидающий, когда же его разобьёт о скалы.

И он с хрипом разбивается, когда Риза опускается медленно и до упора, нажимает на спусковой крючок, и жар её бёдер заставляет Роя сжиматься, выдыхать разом спёртый воздух. Он толкается бёдрами вверх и открывает рот, открывает сомкнутые губы, жадно облизывает: не хватает влаги, не хватает Ризы, слишком мало, ночи для них — слишком мало.

Риза шипит, пенится — море — белокурая волна, топящая забытый кем-то на пляже костёр. Глаза — тёмная галька, руки — хрупкие ракушки. Рой сжимается, вода всегда была его слабостью.

Движения плавные, маятник, Риза жмурится, выгибает грудь колесом — парус, и Рой вслепую кладёт обе руки ей на спину. Мачта — крепкая, но…

Рой убирает руки, будто от воды, вздрагивает. Он жёг её спину, так давно, но помнит чувства так явственно, будто испытал их вчера. Сильнейшая алхимия должна быть похоронена вместе с отцом Ризы. Её плечи и губы крупно подрагивали, она отворачивалась, чтобы Рой не видел слёз, но ничто, ни её мужество, ни её стойкость не смогли заглушить запах горелой кожи.

Рой убирает руки с её лопатки в страшных ожогах. Почти умершая алхимия, как мёртвый язык, не сумевшая достаться никому, кроме полковника Мустанга.

Риза сжимает его ладонь, кладёт обратно на лопатку. Не больно. Вы сделали всё, чтобы мне было не больно, полковник. Вы имеете полное право ласкать всё моё тело, в том числе и эти части. Особенно — сегодня.

Волны, волны, волны.  
Мелкие, крупнее, ещё крупнее. Риза шипит, покачивается, сжимает в ладонях его пальцы — крепко. Откидывает голову, смахивает свободной рукой волосы, облизывает языком пересохшие губы. Оглушительный девятый вал, бьющий по давно не трезвому разуму с огромной силой. Она сдавленно, тихо стонет, припечатывает Роя, чтобы затем — спустя секунд десять — двинуться бёдрами ему навстречу. Раз, второй. Он жадно вбирает каждое движение Ризы, он бессилен перед ней, перед морем, что становилось практически спокойным.

Он чуть слышно свистит сквозь сомкнутые зубы — лишь бы не узнали ушастые стены — прижимая к себе обессиленную Ризу. Хочет шептать ей что-то нежное и глупое, успокаивающее, но все слова застревают меж зубов.

Спустя пару секунд она всхлипывает, отворачивается, моргает, на её щеках — капли, ручьи, впадающие в море. Она облизывает солёные губы, и он осторожно целует её в не прижатую к подушке щёку.

— Ну что же вы?

— Я, этого… — голос дрожит. — Этого больше никогда ведь не будет…

Рой вздыхает. Думать сейчас сложно, о чём угодно, а о слезах Ризы ему и в «трезвом» состоянии думать непросто.

— Дождитесь, — он выравнивает голос, говорит тихо, но твёрдо. — Я верну спокойствие в Аместрис в лице фюрера, будьте уверены. А затем вернусь и… буду надеяться, вы согласитесь быть моей леди.

Да к чёрту бы карьеру, к чёрту службу государству и воинские звания.

— Но что же я, буду дома сидеть?..

Рой улыбается.

— В моей стране надёжную карьеру сможет построить не только военный, — говорит он, сжимая её ладонь. — Дождитесь только… Риза.


End file.
